Coffee Mug Match Maker
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: It all began with a matchmaker and a Coffee Mug..... No one would have ever assumed two pair the two of us; No one except my best friend... A Rogan story. Enjoy.
1. Coffee Mug and Flour Leads to Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

Well That's all I have to say except that I will update my stories **_Capio Casus_** and **_Veneficus Per Vis_** soon so fear not... I just wanted to do this for fun...

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**This morning I woke up  
With this feelin I don't know how to deal with  
So i just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it when you walk in to the room**

* * *

**Coffee Mug Match Maker**

It all began with a matchmaker and a Coffee Mug..... No one would have ever assumed two pair the two of us; No one except my best friends. When we first arrived at the mansion I was too young in his eyes to even think about having me as his girl. But I suppose time does change things especially if you have a nosey gossip girl whose favourite colour is yellow as your best friend and a girl who is a complete brainiac for your other best friend. I knew that I shouldn't have told either one about my little crush but who knew that they'd be the ones to bring us together. Yes indeed who knew.... Well I might as well tell you all how they brought us together...

Jubilation Lee better known as Jubilee was sitting down on a chair in the lounge room watching her best friend flirt with the all mighty Wolverine. Rogue her best friend and the big scary Wolverine was in the kitchen supposably eating breakfast but she could see otherwise… Rogues breakfast was untouched as was Wolverines. Jubilee was so engrossed in watching Rogue and Wolverine when she didn't even notice her other best friend Kitty Pryde come up behind her.

"Watcha doing?" Kitty asked Jubilee

Jubilee slightly startled looked up and smiled at Kitty.

"Just thinking." She replied

"Oh… What you thinking bout?" Kitty asked

"Just how the Rogue and Wolverine would make a very cute couple." Jubilee told Kitty

Kitty sat down next to her friend and watched as Rogue and Wolverine worked their way around the kitchen and each other. Rogue had what looked like Wolverines coffee mug in her hand taking little sips from it and stilling some of Wolverines breakfast.

"You too. I thought that I was the only one who saw that. I mean come on… not only did they arrive together but supposably When Logan came home Rogue was the fist one to greet him well until Jean came down." Kitty said

"Really? I know that Rogue carries Wolverines dog tags around her neck and plays with them all the time… but I had no idea what so ever that she was the first one to greet him when Jean was still alive." Jubilee responded

"Yep Bobby told me. Wait what do you mean she carries around his dog tags?" Kitty asked.

Jubilee smiled and responded to Kitty.

"I've seen them around her neck even when she sleeps." Came Jubilee's response

"May I ask what you ladies are doing here and not getting breakfast you both have classes to teach soon." Storm voiced.

Both Jubilee and Kitty jumped in surprise and smiled sheepishly at the headmistress Ororo Munroe better known as Storm.

"Rogue and Wolverine have taken the kitchen hostage." Jubilee told Storm

"Oh… Really" Storm replied

"Yeah look for yourself." Kitty told Storm

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	2. Kitchen Hostage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

Well That's all I have to say except that I will update my stories **_Capio Casus_** and **_Veneficus Per Vis_** soon so fear not... I just wanted to do this for fun...

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Kitchen Hostage**

Ororo looked towards the kitchen and indeed Rogue and Wolverine had taken the _'kitchen hostage'_ as Jubilee placed it. Rogue was standing behind the bench holding Wolverines Coffee Mug and the Wolverine had what looked like a packet of flour in his hand. Ororo knew that it was wrong to listen into conversations but it was just so darn tempting with those two.

"Are you going to give me back my Coffee Mug Darlin' or am I going to have to poor flour all over you." Logan asked holding a packet of flour.

"Sorry Sugar but your Coffee is just soo darn nice." Rogue told Logan with a seductive smile on her face

"Come on Darlin' give a guy a break. I have class to teach and I need Coffee." Whined Logan

"Nope not gonna Sugar." Rogue responded ignoring Logan's whine

"Marie… Baby come on. Please give it back." Logan whined again

"Well since you said please." Marie walked over to Logan and handed him his Coffee Mug.

"There's barely anything in here darling" Whined Logan again

Marie smiled at Logan and stole a bite out of his breakfast.

"You know just for that I'm going to have to give you a little present." Logan said whilst holding the bag of flour over Marie's head.

"Logan Don't You Dare Sugar." Marie said whilst trying to get away from Logan

"Sorry Darlin' but you deserve this." Logan said pouring flour all over Marie. "You should know not to get between a man and his Coffee darling"

Marie squealed as Logan poured flour all over her. Covered all in flour Marie glared at Logan and then smiled evilly as an idea popped up in her head. Logan who had now turned around and walked to the trash to place the now empty flour bag into the rubbish bin amazingly didn't notice Marie sneak up behind him and hug him from behind. Logan surprised smiled but then remembered that Marie was covered in flour. Turned around and lifted her up over his shoulder.

Ororo smiled at the scene and walked towards the kitchen. Coughing to get their attention she smiled as Wolverine looked up in surprise.

"This isn't what it look's like Ro." Wolverine said covered in flour trying hard not to look guiltily.

Ororo smiled trying to hold in her laughter. By now students had awakened and were watching the big scary Wolverine covered in flour with the Untouchable Rogue swung over his shoulder. Unable to hold in her laughter Ororo laughed at them and spoke to Logan.

"Logan why don't you let Rogue down and go get a clean shower. You have to teach class soon" She told him still laughing at the scene.

"Sure Ro." Logan replied whilst placing Rogue down.

The two of them smiled and started to head of for a shower when Ororo stopped them.

"May I ask why the two of you are walking of when you haven't cleaned the kitchen?" Ororo asked

"Because you told us to go and have a shower Stormy." Rogue said stating the obvious.

Ororo sighed and then smiled at the two of them.

"Did you both really think that I would let you get away with not cleaning the kitchen? There is flour everywhere on the floor." Ororo told them.

Both Logan and Rogue smiled sheepishly at Ororo and headed back to the kitchen to clean it. Students by now where looking at amazement because the big scary Wolverine had been told of by their headmistress also the Wolverine didn't look as scary as the teachers placed him to be that could have been because he was covered in flour and actually had a smile on his face instead of a scowl… but to the students he looked like an ordinary mutant human.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	3. Friendly Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

Well That's all I have to say except that I will update my stories **_Capio Casus_** and **_Veneficus Per Vis_** soon so fear not... I just wanted to do this for fun...

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Friendly Date**

Class had finally ended for the day and the three girls were sitting down on Rogue's bed discussing about the breakfast incident.

"Sooo Chickida when where you going to tell us that you liked Wolvie?" Jubilee asked Rogue

"What are you talking about…? I don't like Logan I can't he is my best friend." Rogue told Jubilee

"Like come on girl we like saw you in the kitchen at breakfast" Kitty told her

"Yeah Roguie we totally saw you both in the kitchen. Not to mention you wear his dog tags still girl." Jubilee told her

Rogue blushed and grabbed hold of Logan's dog tags that hung around her neck.

"All right I confess I do like him. I like him a lot" Rogue confessed to her best friends

The three of them continued to talk neither one them noticing Logan come towards the room. Logan looked at the scene in front of him. His Marie was in a dark green long sleeved top with the dark green gloves that Logan had brought for her last Christmas she had on a pair of denim jeans that shaped her hips. Shaking his head Logan knocked on the door.

"Hey Sugar. What you doing here?" Rogue asked him.

"Did you forget that I was going to take you out for dinner Darling?" Logan reminded her.

"Oh. Is time already?" Rogue asked him

Both Jubilee and Kitty smiled at each other and looked at Wolverine.

"Wolvie if you can wait outside we will get Rogue ready for you." Jubilee told him

"Like yeah. Wolvie wait outside. She'll be ready in no time." Kitty said to him

Logan knew that he couldn't argue with Marie's best friend's so he walked to the hall way and waited for Marie

"May I ask what you are doing near the girls room Logan?" Ororo asked

Logan looked up and smiled at Ororo. His senses must be off because he hadn't even notice her come in the room.

"Waiting for Rogue I am taking her out to dinner. The girls are getting her ready." He told her.

"Oh. Well enjoy your night and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Ororo told him

"What do you mean by that Ro?" Logan asked her

"Oh you know what I mean If you don't you'll work out later on." Ororo said to him mysterious

The girls had just about gotten Rogue ready for her _'date' _as they put it. They had one last final touch to do.

"So like why didn't you tell us that you were going on a date with Wolvie Rogue?" Kitty asked her

"Yeah chickida why didn't you tell us?" Jubilee asked as well

"Because I knew you'd be asking questions like this." Rogue told them

"Alright girl looks like your ready to go. So chickida when you come back you gotta tell us all about it." Jubilee told her

"Like yeah Rogue we want to no all the juicy details." Kitty told her

"We are just going as friends guys. It's not Romantic." Rogue told them

"Sure… That's what they all say." Jubilee told her.

"Go get him tiger." Kitty said.

Logan was pondering on what Ororo had told him when he hadn't noticed Marie come out the door of the girl's room.

"Shall we go Sugar?" Marie asked him

Logan looked up in surprise and saw his Marie standing there in a long dark blue denim skirt black slip on shoes and a dark green embroidered long sleeved top; she still had on the same dark green gloves she looked stunning. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail white streaks where framing her face nicely. If he wasn't careful someone might steal her away from him tonight.

"Well Sugar. Shall we go?" She as him

"Sure darling lets go to the garage and grab the motorbike." He told her. "By the way darling you look stunning."

"Thanks Sugar. Now let's hit the road." She said to him.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	4. Dinner Date Dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed:

**h:** **_Maybe spell check this before hand...I'm sorry but it's a real pet peeve of mine so i have to call you on it...it's NO one, not KNOW one. You've used the mistake twice in the first paragraph of the first chapter. If English isn't your first language I apologise and in that case you've done an excellant job._**

Overall funny in places. Thanks for this review... But to let you know although English is my first language I am a crap speller. During high school I was placed in the lowest English classes... So this is to let you know....also to let you know I am an Aussie and we spell stuff differently to Americans and I think also Europeans....

**Maya Aquaria****:_ I love it. It's exactly what I'm looking for to read. Update soon! _**Thanks I am glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Well That's all I have to say except that I will update my stories **_Capio Casus_** and **_Veneficus Per Vis_** soon so fear not... I just wanted to do this for fun...

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Dinner Date Dance**

They had driven out to a small restaurant and were now waiting in a queue for dinner.

"Table for two; under the name Xavier please." Logan told the waiter.

"Ah yes Mr Xavier if you would follow me." The waiter told them

"You know Sugar. Even though you haven't remembered your last name I'm glad Charles allowed you to use his. It'll keep it going." Marie told him

"I know darling. Xavier was a great man. I just hope I can live up to his expectations." Logan told her.

"I'm sure you will Sugar." Marie said

They had both sat down and ordered a medium steak and two beers. Logan kept glancing up at his Marie who was sitting there eating her stake.

'_I swear if I'm not careful someone will steal her away tonight. Wait she's not my girlfriend so why should I worry. She is just my best friend that happens to be a girl. Yes that's all. There is no way that I am in love with her…'_ Logan thought

'_Keep telling yourself that bub. Marie is my other half.'_ His inner Wolverine told him

'_There is no way in hell am I in love with her. She's like my little sister that's all…'_ Logan told the inner Wolverine

The inner Wolverine snorted at Logan's last thought

'_Keep telling yourself that bub.'_

"You want something Sugar." Marie asked him

"You just look stunning darling. That's all." Logan told her

"Thanks Sugar" Marie replied blushing

They had finished dinner and where now out in one of Logan's favourite pubs. Logan was sitting down on a stool watching Marie on the dance floor.

"Back again Logan…" The bartender stated

"Yeah." Logan replied

Marie was out on the dance floor which was something that she wouldn't normally do but with Logan here she knew that she'd be safe and so she took advantage of that by dancing; although she made sure to stick in Logan's view. She had to say that she was really enjoying her time here.

'_The only thing that would make it better would make it better would be if Logan was dancing with me.'_ She thought

Marie to busy dancing didn't even notice a young gentleman in a long black coat and black shades walk up behind her.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	5. Trouble for the Wolverine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I am soo sorry that I took to soo long to update this... But I have been busy working on Assignments and trying to think of how to write the next chapter of Capio Casus...

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**dulcesweet****  
so would this gentleman be Gambit, it would add to the drama that's for sure. Hope to read that next update soon, I jut luv a jealous Wolvie.  
**Well you'll just have to read on... Hope this chapter is okay...

Well That's all I have to say except that I will update my stories **_Capio Casus_** and **_Veneficus Per Vis_** soon so fear not... I just wanted to do this for fun...

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Trouble for the Wolverine**

"Hello Ma Cher." Spoke a voice

Marie of course jumped up in surprise when she heard a young man speak to her in French.

"Can I help you?" Marie asked the young gentleman

"Oui Cher. Jem'appelle Remy. Remy be wondering if de toute beauté dame would care to dance."

"I'm sorry but I'm here with Mah boyfriend." Marie told him to warn him off unfortunately for her that didn't work

"Remy not seeing you beau around Cher so would you care to dance?"

Marie sighed. She new no matter how hard she'd try he'd most probably wouldn't leave her alone.

Logan was still sitting at the bar stool chatting with the bartender trying to ignore the inner Wolverine.

"Isn't that the young lady that you came in with?" The bartender asked him "She looks like she needs help."

Logan looked up towards where the bartender was pointing to and saw that his Marie was being bothered.

'_And you said that she would be stolen away if you weren't careful. Looks like you were right for once.'_ His inner Wolverine preached

Logan growled and placed his beer glass down and wondered over to where his Marie was. Even with all this noise he could hear the conversation that was taking place between the two.

"Come Cher just one dance. Your beau doesn't have to find out." The stranger had asked his Marie

Logan having enough of watching his Marie being pestered by some Cajun had walked up behind him glaring at the no good Cajun.

"I'd leave if I were you." He warned the Cajun "That is my girl you're annoying."

The Cajun looked up in surprise; His Marie on the other hand smiled at him.

"Sorry mon ami Remy didn't realize the belle was taken. Remy will be leavin now Au Revoir Ma Cher."

"Ah aint yah dear Swamp Rat." Marie yelled at Remy as he walked out of the bar

"Care to dance Darling?" Logan asked her

"Love to Sugar." She answered back with a smile on her face

'_Ah finally have him on the dance floor' she thought_

Despite the one little incident they had at the bar Marie's smile never left her face the moment they left to head back to the Institute. Logan had driven them back on his motor bike.

"Have fun tonight Darling?" he asked Marie

"Sure did Sugar." Replied his Marie

The two of them headed inside the Mansion Logan had stopped walking for some reason. Marie looked at him and then looked at the direction Logan was looking at. Storm was standing there in her night-gown talking with the Cajun from before.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	6. Even More Trouble for the Wolverine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** Well guys here is a new chapter... By the way. Anyone who is reading Capio Casus I have finished writing the next chapter I am just waiting for my beta to give it back to me so you will have to wait a little longer....

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

pinkdrama  
**oh, drama, drama, drama! now what in the world is the ragin' cajun gonna do when he finds out that rogue really isn't wolvie's...yet? hm? i wanna know. i gotta know. i ned to know. my life depends upon it. well, not really, but it would really help my need for entertainment if you'd let us know. i think you're doing a great job. heck, i was great in english and every now and then i misspell a word. no biggie. now i've reviewed and commented. where's my update? lol!**

_Thankyou for this wonderful review. I am glad that I'm not the only one who can't spell... I hope you enjoy this chapter...._

**Gambit...meet Wovlerine  
Oh, I like it, I really, really like it. I can't wait to see what the next chapter brings!  
**  
_Thanks.... I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Even More Trouble for the Wolverine**

Storm was in her bedroom reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Looking towards the door she saw Jubilee standing there; Jubilee walked in her room with a grin on her face.

"What can I do for you Jubilee?" Storm asked

"There is a sexy young man asking for you Storm." Said Jubilee

"Oh? And does the sexy young man have a name?" Storm asked with a smile on her face

"I think it was Gambit. But I couldn't be sure." Jubilee said

"Oh. He is here already?" Storm asked whilst putting down her book

"So you do know him Prof." stated Jubilee

"Yes. He is an old friend. Where about is he waiting?" Storm asked

"He is by the front door." Replied Jubilee

Storm stood up and headed out to towards the front door. And indeed there was her old friend Gambit.

"Well, well, well look who has finally decided to show up." Storm said in a teasing tone

"Hello Stormy. Long time no see." Gambit said

"Indeed. Now may I ask what took you so long to get here? And what did I tell you about calling me Stormy." Storm asked glaring at Gambit because he called her by the one name she despised

"Gambit was busy at a bar Stormy."

Storm sighed. Of course that was the reason he was late. To those who were friends with Gambit there were two things they'd all realise and that was number one Gambit was the biggest player in history and number two Gambit would always stop by at a bar if he had time.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your female friend along." Storm said whilst sighing

"Gambit tried to talk to her but she kept ignoring Gambit then her beau showed up and threatened Gambit."

"You mean this woman actually ignored your charm." Storm said completely shocked

"Oui the chère did." Replied Gambit

Storm smiled and then looked up as she heard a growl. Standing there in the door way was Logan with his claws out standing in front of Rogue as if he was protecting her.

"Merde" Said Gambit

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy your night?" Storm asked them

"Yeah Ro we did. Sugar you can put the claws away now." Rogue said whilst latching onto Logan's arm

"But darling." Logan said not taking his eyes of the Cajun

Rogue smiled and stood up on her tippy toes and wacked Logan on the back of the head.

"What was that for darling?" Logan asked Rogue

"For not placing those claws away." Stated Rogue

Logan just smiled down at Rogue and then looked up again in order to glare at the Cajun

"What are you doing here bub?" Logan said in a threatening voice to Gambit

Gambit gulped. And then answered the man

"Gambit be staying here mon ami. Stormy asked Gambit to teach."

Logan growled as he heard what the Cajun had said

"Is this true Ro?" He asked Storm

Storm sighed. Obviously for some reason Logan didn't trust Gambit and so he'd be protective over Rogue and her.

"Yes Logan. Gambit is an old friend of mine. As we are running low on teachers I have asked Gambit to take over French and to help you with teaching the children self defence." She replied

Logan growled again. Never taking his eyes of the Cajun he snapped back at Storm

"I don't need his help with teaching self defence. That's what Rogue is here for."

Ororo sighed. For some reason Logan had a grudge against Remy.

"I ask that whatever grudge you have against Gambit that you place it aside and work together. Now Rogue can you show Remy to a room."

Rogue sighed. She didn't want to show Remy to a room but Storm had asked and so she would. Afterwards she would start to move her stuff into Logan's room. Even though they weren't seeing each other ever since Rogue was kidnapped by Sabertooth Logan would sneak in her room and sleep in the same bed or she would sneak into Logan's. It was a silent deal they made to one another, however tonight after the mess with Remy Logan had asked if she would want to permanently stay in his room. She of course agreed straight away anything to stop the nightmares from coming.

"Of course Storm. Logan Sugar why don't you head of and start sorting things. I'll meet up with you shortly and help you finish up." Rogue said to distract Logan

Logan grunted clearly upset with the idea of Rogue being alone with the Cajun but seeing the look on Rogue's face he agreed

"Okay darling." Logan said whilst placing a kiss on Rogue's forehead.

Storm giggled as she realised that Logan had asked Rogue to move into his room. She new the two had been sneaking into one another's rooms since Rogue was kidnapped by Sabertooth and brutally tortured but didn't say anything because she new at the time that Logan would be the one to help Rogue overcome whatever had happened between her and Sabertooth.

Rogue had taken Remy down towards the teacher's wing and to the spare room that was located there.

"This is your room Swamp Rat." Rogue said as she flicked on the light to the room.

"Thank you ma cher. So Cher where is your room?" Remy asked

"With Logan, down the hall." Rogue told him

Remy grunted. Of course she would be rooming with her beau.

"Is that your gift Cher? Putting up with that guy?" Remy asked

Rogue sighed.

"No. Actually I borrow people's powers, there memories and there life force. If their human and not mutants I just take there life force. Meaning if you touch me you wind up in a coma" Said Rogue in order to keep him away from her.

Remy lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so ma cher? Why don't you try taking Remy's power?" Remy said in a seductive tone

"I'd rather not." Came Rogue's response

"Come on ma cher. Afraid you might like it?" Remy said leaning towards Rogue's face as if he was about to kiss her. Rogue here's a snikt and looks up. Standing there is Logan with his claws out and glaring at Gambit.

Logan had waited in Marie's room long enough and so he headed down to where the Cajun's room would be. He was now at the door just in time to see the Cajun lean in and try to kiss his Marie. Frustrated he released his claws and glared at the Cajun. Marie walked towards him and leaned up in order to give him a kiss on the cheek

"I'll finish sorting the rest out Sugar." Said his Marie as she walked out the door.

"You gonna tell Remy to stay away from your girl Mon ami?" Asked the Cajun

"If I did she wouldn't be my girl." Logan said thinking back to the time he had asked Scott the same question. The Cajun smirked at him which in return made him growl. Logan retracted his claws and smirked back at the no good Cajun and just when he was about to leave he turned back to face the Cajun.

"Oh. Gambit was it?" Logan asked

"Oui Mon ami." Gambit replied

"Stay away from my girl." Logan said in a threatening voice.

Logan then turned and left the room leaving the smirking Cajun.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	7. Gambit Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** Well guys here is a new chapter... By the way. Anyone who is reading Capio Casus I have finished writing the next chapter I am just waiting for my beta to give it back to me so you will have to wait a little longer....

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**pinkdrama  
it always takes a good woman to tame an animal. especially a southern belle who doesn't take any bull from anyone. YAY ROGUE!!**

i loved the whack on the head. too funny. that would definately be something that a girlfriend would do when her boyfriend wouldn't "obey".

and the drama between the cajun and the wolvie was just a good as i had hoped. great writing!  
_Thanks. I figured even if they aren't "dating" yet the wack on the head added that "dating feel to it" so that Remy would still think they are dating. For the drama between the cajun and wolvie well I just remembered what happened between Scott and Logan and changed it to be Logan and Remy._

_hellscream89__  
_**THis is awsome :D! Its so cute too. Please post the next chapter up soon.  
**_Thanks. I'm glad you like it... I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much..._

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Gambit Finds Out**

As soon as Logan had left the room Remy dropped his smirk and started to unpack his duffel bag. He was just about done with the unpacking when he heard a knock on the door. As he looked up he saw his old friend Ororo smile at him.

"Anything I can help with Remy?" She had asked him

"Non Stormy Remy just about finished here." Remy replied to her

Storm smiled at Remy and went to sit on his bed.

"So may I ask why Logan was so irritated with you when he saw you?" She asked Remy

Remy sighed and stopped placing away his clothes. He sat himself up on his dresser and lent forward

"You remember when Remy told you bout the Cher who wouldn't come home with him Stormy?" Remy asked

"Yes? But what does that have to do with anything?" She asked Remy

"The Cher that was with the clawed man was the one who wouldn't come home with Remy. Remy had asked if she wanted to dance but she kept refusing Remy and then she told Remy of her beau. The one with the claws Remy tried one more time to persuade the Cher but she would dance and that's when the clawed man told Remy to stay away from his girl."

Storm smiled and giggled as she heard Remy tell her his story.

"Glad Remy's story be amusing to you Stormy."

"I'm sorry Remy but Rogue and Logan aren't seeing each other. They are just best friends. Though on the other hand I have been trying to get them together for quite some time you see Logan likes Rogue and Rogue likes Logan but neither will do anything about it." Storm said

"Is that so petite? Then why did the Cher tell Remy she was sleeping in the same room as the clawed man?"

Logan was now located in Marie's room helping her pack up her stuff. Thankfully Marie's best friends weren't here. They were sorting through her clothes when Logan heard a giggle. He looked up and standing there by the door were Marie's best friends.

"Like what's going on here girl?" asked half pint

"Yeah chickida why are you packing?" asked yellow

Logan looked to his Marie and smiled.

Marie stopped packing and smiled back at Logan. Looking up to her two best friends she answered there questions.

"Logan has asked me to move into his room and so I'm packing my stuff up. I'm moving in tonight." She said

"Like really Wolvie?" asked Kitty

"Yeah half pint. Rogue's moving into my room." Logan said

The two girls giggled again.

"Like need any help packing Rogue?" asked Kitty

"Nah we are just about done here." Rogue said

"Got everything Darling?" Logan asked Marie

"Yep that's about it Sugar." Came Marie's reply

"Well then let's get this stuff to my room Darling."

"Sure thing Sugar, see yah later you two." Rogue said to both Kitty and Jubilee


	8. Gambit Meet the XMen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** Well guys here is a new chapter... By the way. Anyone who is reading Capio Casus I have finished writing the next chapter I am just waiting for my beta to give it back to me so you will have to wait a little longer....

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

pinkdrama

**i got 5 bucks that says before morning everyone knows rogue is sleeping in logan's room, and scott almost has a heart attack and has a lecture ready when he hears of the new roommates. that oughta be interesting. REALLY interesting. tee hee!  
**_I'm glad your enjoying this story.... However as I told you before this is set when Ororo is headmistress and therefore that idicates that Scott is dead. However as I told you before you have given me an idea... Which I'm not gonna tell you. You are just going to have to read on to find out._

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Gambit Meet the X-Men**

It was times like these that Logan loved waking up in the morning with Marie in his arms. He ran a finger along her white hair thinking back to the time he met her. He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even heard a knock on the door.

"Logan. I suggest you get up and wake up Rogue. We have some introductions to do today before breakfast and we need everyone there."

That voice sounded a lot like Ororo. Looking over to the door he saw Ororo standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Ro. What did you say?" He asked

Ororo sighed. She should have seen that Logan wasn't listening.

"Just that you should get up and wake Rogue we have introductions to make before breakfast and I need everyone to be there." Ororo said. "Oh and Logan"

"Yeah Ro?" asked Logan

"If you don't ask her out soon someone like Gambit may come in and steal her heart away." Ororo said

"I don't want to scare her of Ro." Logan said

"You won't. She loves you. Everyone knows that, everyone but you. You won't scare her off Logan. Believe me." Ororo said with a smile on her face

Logan sighed and ran a finger over Marie's white hair. Ororo had left them to wake the others.

"Darling it's time to get up." Logan said running his fingers through Marie's hairs.

"What time is it Sugar?" Marie said in her southern accent

Logan smiled. Marie's southern accent always got stronger when she was just starting to wake up.

"It is 7am Darling." Logan said.

"Why on earth are we awake at 7?" Marie asked whilst trying to wake herself up

"Ro wanted to introduce Gumbo today." Logan said

Marie growled. Go figure Remy would be the reason as to why she was up early. Marie sighed and wacked Logan on the back of the head because he was laughing.

"Ouch. What was that for darling?" Logan asked as Maire wacked him on the back of the head

"For laughing at me Sugar; you know that I don't do mornings." Marie said

"Sorry darling but hearing you growl was rather cute." Logan said

Marie smiled up at Logan

"Well I suppose we should get ready Sugar." Said Marie

The two had gotten ready and were now wondering down to the lounge room. As they were heading there when anyone passed them they would constantly hear giggles. Marie sighed again.

"It seems like the entire mansion knows that we are rooming together Sugar." Maire said

Logan smiled. That would mean Gumbo would hopefully stay away from his Marie

Ororo looked around and saw that everyone except Rogue and Logan were hear; looking over to her left she saw Remy leaning on the wall.

'_I'm glad Remy has finally joined the mansion once more. It has been so long since I have seen my brother.'_ Thought Ororo

Gambit looked around Rogue was not hear yet. Looking around he saw a girl in yellow and a girl wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt the two were talking about his Cher and so he listened into their conversation.

"Like. I can't believe that Rogue has like moved into Wolvie's room." Said the girl that was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt

"Yeah. I know chickida. Though I'm kinda glad." The girl in yellow said

"What do you mean Jubes?" asked girl that was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt

'_Jubes. That can't be her name. It must be a nickname.'_ Remy thought

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he listened back into the conversation

"Logan would sneak into mine and Rogue's room and sleep in her bed with her. It was annoying as hell hearing Rogue giggle at night cause Logan was their." Jubes said

Remy stopped listening into their conversation from that point on and sighed.

'_Merde__. How could Remy compete with the clawed man?'_ thought Remy

Looking around once more he saw that his Cher had finally come in. The clawed man was walking next to his Cher with his arm around her. Remy sighed again.

Logan and Marie had made their way towards the lounge room. Sometime during their walk Logan had wrapped his right arm around Marie's hip and pulled her close. Marie smiled and rested her head on Logan shoulder as the two walked into the lounge room.

"Sorry we're late Ro." Logan said looking up towards Ororo

Ororo smiled back at the two and smiled.

"That is okay you two. If you both could join all of us over here we could start the introduction." Said Ororo as she smiled at the two. "Okay now that the two slowpokes have arrived we can start the introductions. Gambit if you could please step forward?" Ororo asked

"Oui Mon ami. Gambit shall."

"Logan if you could please stop growling." Said Ororo "Gambit I would like to reintroduce you to the X-Men"

"Guys this is Gambit. I have asked him to once again join up as an X-Men." Ororo said with a smile on her face.

Looking around she saw Kitty and Jubilee giggling and pointing towards Remy. Hearing a snikt she saw that Logan had his claws out. Ororo sighed.

Logan was furious. How could Ororo let Gumbo become an X-Men. He only just heard Maire's voice.

"Relax Sugar." Maire said to calm Logan down

Maire looked over towards Ororo and smiled. Ororo shook her head but Marie saw that she had a smile plastered on her face. Hearing a giggle Marie looked over towards the left where her two best friends were. Smiling at them Marie latched herself onto Logan's arm and rested her head onto his shoulder.

Ororo smiled. Sooner or later the two had better get together or else she would have to resort to drastic measures which would be to lock them up into a room or a closet.

"Now Gambit we will go around in a circle and I shall introduce you to the X-Men." Ororo said to Gambit

"Oui Stormy." Gambit said

Standing up from the wall he was leaning on Gambit walked towards Ororo and smiled at her

"Now Remy. I believe you already know Rogue as I asked her to show you to your room last night." Ororo said with a smile on her face

Rogue nodded towards Remy he on the other hand place a seductive smile on his face which made the clawed man growl and wrap his arms tighter around Remy's Cher.

Ororo sighed. It would be like before only this time instead of Scott hating Logan for hitting on Jean it would be Logan hating Remy for hitting on Rogue.

"Now standing next Rogue is…" Ororo didn't get to say Logan's name because she was interrupted by Kitty

"Is like Rogue's boyfriend!" Yelled Kitty

Jubilee who was standing next to her full out giggled. Kitty looked over towards Rogue and saw that Rogue had buried her head into Wolvie's shirt. Wolvie still had his arm wrapped around Rogue.

Logan smiled as Kitty called out to everyone that he was Rogue's boyfriend. Looking towards the Cajun he saw that Gumbo had a scowl on his face which made Logan smirk. Logan then looked over towards Ororo who he figured might be annoyed about the interruption but she had a grin on her face.

"Yes well thank you for that comment Kitty. Now Remy next to Rogue is Logan aka Wolverine." Ororo said continuing on with the introductions

Remy looked towards Wolverine.

'_Don't for once think you have won this Wolverine. Remy going to be taking your girl.' _Thought Remy

"Moving on from Logan we have Bobby Drake also known as Ice Man." Ororo said interrupting Remy's train of thoughts.

Remy looked up to the one Ororo was talking about.

"Ice Man huh?" Remy asked

Ice Man just smiled at him and what he did next completely surprised Remy. He completely covered himself with Ice.

"Merde." Remy said

Ororo had gone through most of the team and was down to two. They were the ones who's conversation Remy had listened to.

"Now for the second last we have Kitty Pryde also known as Shadow Kat." Spoke Ororo

"Hi there." Said the petite one.

"And finally for the lucky last we have Jubilee." Ororo said with a smile on her face.

Jubilee looked over to Gambit and smiled at him.

"Hi there cutie Welcome to the X-Men." Jubilee said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	9. Alex Who?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** Well guys here is a new chapter... By the way. Anyone who is reading Capio Casus I have finished writing the next chapter I am just waiting for my beta to give it back to me so you will have to wait a little longer....

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

pinkdrama  
**ah, so storm is gambit's sister. that could be...dang it i don't know another  
word for interesting.**

if remy doesn't take a step back he's gonna be a swamp rat=shishkabob, i'm  
afraid.

jubilee and kitty to the rescue!

you know i love this story. and like a great story, it keeps getting better and better. great job!

_Ah am glad your'e enjoying this story alot. As I told you before this story is liturally comming of from the top of my head and therefore in that statement makes it the best story I have written. Now I believe in a review you once said scott would have a heart attack by finding out that Rogue would be sleeping in Logan's room well this part is where you gave me that idea I told you about...._

Courtney Summers  
**lol  
**_I hope that is a good lol...._

Lady Penelo Solidor......

Enjoy....

* * *

**Alex Who?**

It had been just about a week since Gambit had been introduced to the team and already within that week he had pissed of Logan. Then again whenever the Cajun would walk into the room Logan would get annoyed anyway. Logan at the moment was sitting outside on a deck chair that was out on the veranda of his bedroom smoking one of his cigars. His Marie was at the moment preoccupied with a phone call and so she was lying down on their bed. Their bed; It had only been under a week since Marie had moved into his room but boy did that have a nice ring to it.

Logan looked through the glass doors that lead to their bedroom and saw that Marie was lying down on her stomach hugging a pillow. The phone was held to her right ear and she was chatting away happily. Even outside with the doors shut Logan could still pick up some of the conversation.

"Really?" Marie asked giggling

"No way!" she yelled

"I haven't seen you in so long." Stated Marie

'_Haven't seen who in so long?'_ Thought Logan

"What do mean have I got a guy?" asked Marie

"I know what you mean!" Marie said a little bit cross

"Of course I haven't got a boyfriend. I'm the untouchable Rogue Remember." Reminded Marie

"You're not going to beat those guys away from me even if I do by some miracle find someone I can touch." Marie stated

'_Just who is Marie talking to?'_ Wondered Logan

"Besides you're down there and Ah am here in New York" Maire said

"What do you mean your coming up here Sugar?" Asked Marie

"Alex?" Maire asked again

'_Alex? Who the hell is Alex?'_ Thought Logan

"Yah mean you'll be flying from Hawaii to New York! When!" Marie almost yelled

"That is in two weeks! Yah little laser ball! Yah were just going to come up hear without telling me!" Yelled Maire

"Oh. So it was a surprise. I've missed yah so much Sugar. I'm glad you're coming down." Said Maire now calm

'_Who the hell is this bloke?'_ Thought Logan

Logan was getting rather worried. Ororo had said that if he wasn't careful then someone like Gambit would come and steal her away from him but thankfully his Marie didn't fall to Gambit's tricks and so he thought his competition was through but apparently this Alex guy was now a threat. _Just who was he?_ Logan had never heard anyone in the mansion mention the name Alex…. Shaking his head Logan decided to listen to her conversation again.

"And we are back to the threatening. Alex look I'm just gonna tell yah fully… I am rooming with one of my best friends. His name is Logan and no yah aint gonna threaten him just cause he is a bloke. Ah don't see him in that way…. I'm not lying…. Okay maybe Ah am lying but yah still aint gonna threaten him. Got it laser ball!" Maire half yelled

'_See me in what way.'_ Thought Logan

"Look laser ball. Ah have to go and tell the headmistress Ororo that we are expecting a guest here in the mansion. So I'll see yah when you get here Sugar?" asked Maire

"Great! Did yah want me to pick you up at the airport or are yah gonna catch a cab?" Maire asked

"A cab. Okay Sugar. So Ah will see yah in two weeks Sugar. Give me a call when yah land okay." Maire said

"Bye Sugar. Ah miss yah. Love yah too Sugar." Marie said through the phone as she hung up

_'She love's him!'_ Thought Logan.

Logan sighed. It looks like more competition would be coming to the mansion in a week and there was nothing he could do about it. Logan looked up as he heard the sliding doors move.

"Have a nice conversation darling?" Logan asked trying not to sound jealous. Because if Maire new that he was listening into her phone calls she'd skin him alive.

"Yeah Sugar. An old friend of mine is gonna come up for a visit. His name is Alex" Maire said to him

That confirmed it. He defiantly had someone else after Maire's heart. Only question now was what he going to do….Maire's voice brought him back out of his train of thoughts

"Ah am gonna tell Ororo that she is to be expecting a guest in two weeks Sugar. Ah will see yah later." Spoke Maire

And with that his Maire walked out of the door...

Maire felt giddy inside. The one person that she considered as family other than Logan was coming here in New York to visit her. No matter what anyone would say to her today would not allow her smile to drop.

Maire was now standing at Ororo's office door. Smiling she raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." rang Ororo's voice

Maire opened the door. Ororo was sitting down on her chair; Remy however was sitting on top of the filling cabinet.

"What can I help you with child?" asked Ororo

"Hello ma Cher." Remy said to her

"Ah came to let you know Ro that in two weeks time Xavier's school for the gifted will have a visitor." Maire said the smile never leaving her face

"Oh? And who is this visitor?" asked Ororo

"His name is Alex and he is my best friend." Said Marie

Ororo smiled.

'_Looks like Logan might have more competition.'_ Thought Ororo

"Well then child. Looks like we have to get a room near you and Logan ready." Ororo told Marie

Maire smile got even bigger.

"Thanks a lot Ro!" squealed Maire as she ran up to Ororo to give her a hug. "Oh. Before I forget Ro. He is a mutant as well."

"Oh. Well then if he wishes he is most welcome to stay here in the manor." Ororo said

"Thanks again Ro! Ah will let him know when he comes down." Marie said squealing

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	10. Stranger Or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

pinkdrama  
**when you say alex, you don't mean scott's little brother, also known as havoc, do you? i should have so figured it out!! how awesome is that gonna be!!  
**_Well I already told you... In a private message... So enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing my story...._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**Stranger Or Not....**

Kitty and Jubilee both new something was up… Rogue was constantly squealing like something good was happening or going to happen; Which is why the girls had decided that today if they couldn't get Rogue alone they would go into Wolvie's and Rogue's room and force her to tell them what she was so freaking happy about.

"Like let's do this Jubes Rogue is like in her and Wolvie's room at the moment." Kitty said to Jubilee

"Yeah chickida. Let's head over there." Jubilee said pulling on Kitty's arm

Logan was lying down on his bed playing with Marie's hair. His Marie had her head on his stomach and was talking on the phone again to that Alex bloke.

"Yah plane has finally landed has it Sugar?" asked Marie

"So when shall you be here at the manor?" Maire asked

"Hold on a sec Sugar there's someone at the door." Marie said taking the phone of her ear

Logan looked at the door.

"You can come in half pint, Yellow." Logan said being able to smell them through the door

Kitty and Jubilee giggled as they heard Wolvie's voice come through the door. Instead of opening the door Kitty fazed them through. Rogue was lying down on the bed; her head was located on Wolvie's stomach. Wolvie was half lying down. His arms were behind his head. Rogue had brought a phone up to her ear.

"Yeah Sugar Ah am still here." Rogue said through the phone.

"What do you girls want" asked Wolvie

"Like we wanted to… Talk to like Rogue Wolvie." Kitty told Wolvie

Kitty heard Wolvie grunt

"Can you leave the room please Wolvie?" asked Jubilee

"Like yeah. Please Wolvie. Girls only; Men wait outside please." Kitty said

Logan grunted. Not wanting to get up from where he was lying down but he saw the look on the girl's faces and caved in….

"Fine you two." Logan said whilst getting up

Looking at Marie he saw that she had sat up and was still holding the phone to her ear.

"So…. Ah will see you soon Sugar." Marie said

"Yep see yah in a bit Sugar. Miss Yah. Love yah too." Marie said with a smile on her face

"Bye Sugar. The girl's want to talk with me." With that note Marie hung up the phone.

Kitty and Jubilee giggled as they heard Rogue confess her love to someone on the phone

"Like who was that Roguie?" Kitty asked

"Yeah chickida." Asked Jubilee

Rogue giggled at her two best friends.

"That was an old friend of mine." Rogue said to them

Logan leaned on his door and closed his eyes.

'_Why didn't he ask Marie out sooner? This was exactly what he was dreading. His Marie saying I love you to some no good punk stranger.'_ Thought Logan

Logan was so deep in his thought that he didn't hear Gambit come up to him

Remy had just come from Ororo's office and was now taking some stranger to his chers room.

"So how do you know Gambit's Cher again mon ami?" Remy asked

Alex held in his laughter. So this was one of the blokes trying worm there way into Marie's heart

"We go way back... Mate. "Alex told this Gambit fellow

The two had continued on walking down the hallway. It wasn't until they came across another bloke that was leaning on a door that Gambit spoke up again

"Hello mon ami." Gambit said to this other bloke

The bloke looked at Gambit in surprise and then growled at him or Gambit.

"What do you want Gumbo?" The bloke asked

"Gambit just wanted to tell his Cher that this person is here for her Wolverine." Gambit said pointing to him

Logan looked at Gumbo and then at the stranger.

'_So he was the one his Marie was so happy about.'_ Thought Logan

Grunting Logan reluctantly got up from where he was leaning from and opened the door.

All three girls were sitting on the bed chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Darling there is someone here to see you." Logan said in order to get Marie's attention and to let the stranger know that Marie was taken

'_Why did he call Marie Darling?'_ Thought Alex

Alex looked over to the bed and there sitting on it was Marie.

Marie had heard Logan's voice and so she looked over to where Logan was standing. Standing behind Logan was…

'_No it can't be…'_ Thought Marie

"Yah little laser ball!" Marie yelled as she ran up to where Alex was.

Alex smiled at Marie and held out is hands so that he could hug Marie. Marie plunged herself into Alex's arms and held onto him tightly.

"I missed you a lot Marie." Alex said burring his head into her shoulder.

'_He called her Marie. Only I can call her Marie.'_ Thought Logan

"Ah missed yah too Sugar." Marie said burring her head into Alex's shirt

Logan looked at the two of them and growled. His Marie was not supposed to fall for some… Some surfer bloke.

Marie looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Come on Sugar. Ah have to tell Ororo that you're here." Marie said grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him out the door…

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	11. Summers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

_**pinkdrama**_**_  
_i can see that you've fallen victim to the fanfic disease - cliffhanger ocd. *cries* it's so tragic! just when it gets to a pivotal moment...blam! end of chapter. i may never recover. *throws hand over eyes ala scarlett o'hara*  
**_LOL... I just couldn't resist... _

**Author Note 3:** I have started the next chapter of both Capio Casus and Veneficus Per Vis. As soon as I finish them I will place them up...

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**Summers**

"Come on Sugar. Ah have to tell Ororo that you're here." Marie said grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him out the door…

Marie had dragged him back through the hallway and back to the head office. The door was wide open and a woman with white hair was sitting down sorting through some papers.

"Knock, knock Ro." Marie said

The woman looked up and smiled at Marie.

"Come in child. What can I help you with?" She asked

"Yah remembering me tell yah about the visitor that Xavier's School for the Gifted was having?" asked Marie

"Yes I do child." Said the Ro

'_Ro can't be her real name; must be her nickname.'_ Thought Alex

"Well… Ororo Ah would like yah to meet Alex." Marie said pushing him forward

'_Ah… so Ororo is her name.'_ Alex thought

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Alex. Rogue has been so happy since you have told her that you were coming down." Ororo told him

Marie smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Please have a seat." Ororo said

Ororo looked over at the two and chuckled with a smile on her face. Rogue had rested her head on the young man's shoulder and latched onto his arm.

'_Logan defiantly has some competition.'_ Thought Ororo

"So… Alex was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?" Ororo asked looking at the two

Rogue looked up at Alex and smiled at him. Alex on the other hand nervously smiled back at Rogue.

"Yes there is and I believe you already know what it is." Alex said to Ororo still hesitant to say his last name

"Oh?" asked Ororo

'_Now that I think about it he does look a little familiar.'_ Thought Ororo

"It's okay Sugar." Rogue said looking at Alex

Alex smiled back at her.

"I might as well get this over with and tell you… My last name is…" Alex said but before he could even say his last name he was interrupted by someone coughing in the doorway

Everyone jumped at the coughing sound and looked over at the door to find out who it was.

Rogue smiled. Standing at the door were both Logan and Remy.

"Come on in you two… Alex here was just about to tell us his last name." Ororo said to both Logan and Remy

Logan looked over to where this Alex bloke was and glared at him.

"So you gonna tell us you're last name bub." Asked Logan as he glared at Alex

Alex sighed. He could tell the Wolverine hated him for some reason but that reason to him was unknown.

"I was about to tell it when you interrupted." Alex said

"Don't worry Sugar. Logan won't interrupt you anymore right Logan" Rogue said to Alex

Rogue wrapped her arms around Alex's arm and looked over at Logan

Logan growled at the two. His Marie had wrapped her arms around this blokes arm and clung on this Alex bloke.

"Logan…" said Marie as she glared at him

"Fine darling… I won't interrupt any more." Logan said in an upset tone

'_It seemed as though Marie was quite popular with blokes liking her… He would have to beat them away with a stick… No scratch that he would just use his plasma blasts to keep them away from Marie.'_ Alex thought

"Please continue Alex" Said Ororo with a smile on her face

Alex smiled at Ororo

"Well my last name is Summers and I am the younger brother of Scott Summers aka Cyclops." Alex said hesitantly

'_He is Scott's younger brother. Scott never said anything about having a younger brother. Then again he didn't really say anything about his family life anyway.'_ Thought Ororo

'_Summers he is a Summers! Dam it! Son of a…'_ Thought Logan

'_Cher please tell me that you haven't fallen for __dis __homme__?'_ Thought Remy

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	12. Havoc Meet The XMen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

_pinkdrama__  
_**ever wish you could have a conversation with any of the characters in your story?  
ever wish you could smack remy on the back of his head?  
i do  
.p.s. another good chapter. nice to see you're recovering from your ocd ailment. get better soon! **_Thanks for this review! I am really glad that you are enjoying this story. As for the one who I could have a conversation with well it would be Logan to tell him to hurry up and bloody well Marry Rogue! Sigh... If only that could really happen..._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**Havoc Meet The X-Men**

Ororo had gathered the entire team in order for her to introduce Alex. She still couldn't believe that Alex was Scott's little brother. Thinking back to the time when it was just her and Scott she remembered how he'd tell her just about everything and in return she'd do the same.

Now that she thought about it the only reason that she told Scott everything about her was because she had fallen head over heals in love with him… But then Jean came and ruined everything. Everyone thought that Jean had been her best friend but in reality it was Scott who had been her best friend and her first crush…

Not that she would actually tell Logan and Rogue but she was jealous of the two. She knew that Logan had loved Rogue since the day that they retrieved them… She could see it in his eyes; especially when Rogue was captured by Magneto. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she saw that the entire team had gathered together and were now waiting for her to speak up.

"I gathered you all to introduce a new team member." Ororo said to everyone

Ororo looked around her. Kitty and Jubilee had gathered together in a corner and were eyeing out both Remy and Alex in order to see if they were single. Bobby was making an ice flower and handing it to Lorna who had smiled shyly back at him; Piotr was leaning on a wall looking over at Kitty. Logan was leaning by the door glaring at both Alex and Remy. Remy was shuffling his playing cards whilst glaring at Alex. Coming down to the final team member Rogue she was resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex had wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist. Smiling Ororo continued…

"Alex I ask that you come forward and introduce yourself to the team. Please don't be shy." Ororo had said to Alex

Alex released his grasp at Rogue's waist and stood up. The moment that he stood up he could feel the entire room eye him out. Suddenly he felt nervous. He was not a hot shot when it came to crowds like his big brother had been. Instead he despised crowds and this was one crowed room. He looked back to were Marie was sitting. Marie looked at him and gave him a positive smile. He slightly smiled back and turned his attention to the crowd.

"It's nice to finally meet Rogue's friends. My name is Alex Summers and I am the younger brother of Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. My mutant name is called Havoc. I hope to become friends with you all since we will be working together." He said to the crowd

_'That wasn't too bad.' He thought_

Ororo smiled at him and then spoke up.

"Now we will go around in a circle and introduce the team. Remy I ask that you listen up since we have a few people who weren't here when we introduced you to them." Spoke Ororo

"My name is like Kitty Pryde. My code name is Shadow Cat. It's like nice to meet you Alex."

"Welcome to the X-Men Havoc. The name's Jubilation Lee. My friends call me Jubilee."

"I hope we can be friends. My name is Bobby Drake code name Ice Man."

"Hi My mutant name is Polaris Lorna is my real one. Welcome to the X-Men Alex."

"Welcome my friend. My name is Piotr. Colossus is my code name."

"The name's Gambit. Keep away from Mon Cher."

"She's not your dear Gumbo. The name's Wolverine bub and I suggest if you want to be intact you keep away from my girl."

"Logan, Sugar! What did I tell yah about threatening people! Welcome to the X-Men yah Little Laser Ball."

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	13. I Just wanna tell you how I’m feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**pinkdrama**  
***sighs* the boys are at it again! lol.**_ Of course they are. I don't know about everyone else but I absolutely LOVE the Love triangles_

.lover  
**I am totally in love with this story. "She's not your dear Gumbo. The name's Wolverine bub and I suggest if you want to be intact you keep away from my girl." I laughed so hard. I swear, if I could I would marry him! But he and Rogue are totally made for each other and I love the coupling. Doing wonderful so far, keep up the good work. **_I'm glad you are enjoying it. :D You know I wasn't going to place that line in their but I needed some more interaction with Gambit in it so I decided to add it anyway._

Courtney Summers  
**lol- loved it! **_I'm really glad your enjoying this story...._

**phantom-lass  
I am loving this. It is so funny and I love the jealous Logan/Remy you have and now with Alex in the mix it is great. You are doing a fab job. :-) **_I'm glad. :D You know I wasn't going to add Alex in my story but then Pinkdrama gave me the idea of what would happen if Scott found out. However since Scott is dead in my story I thought why not add his younger brother... Think of the drama that would cause... So I added him and thankfuly it it turning out how I want! So you have to thank Pinkdrama for giving me that idea...._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules  
And so do I  
A full commitments  
What I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get  
This from any other guy

I just wanna tell you  
How I'm feeling  
Gotta Make you understand  
**Rick Astely  
****Never Gonna Give you up**

****

* * *

**I Just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

Logan was lying down in their bed running a hand through Marie's hair. Marie was curled up asleep next to him. It was then that he decided that he would ask her out. Only problem was where was he going to take her. He could take her on a trip to Laughlin where they first met or take her up to Canada. He knew that his Marie had wanted to travel before she had met the X Geeks and so maybe, just maybe she wouldn't object to a little holiday to Canada or Laughlin.

He would obviously need Ororo's permission to take her out of the mansion because they would need to find replacement teachers to take over their classes whilst they were on holiday and what a better way to get her away from Gambit and that Alex bloke. Now just how was he gonna ask her out. He could ask half pint, yellow and Ororo for some help he could get her custom made dog tags and ask her out that way… Sighing Logan looked over to the alarm clock. It was now 7am and he should probably wake Marie up so that she had time for breakfast before class.

"Darling it's time for breakfast." He whispered in her ear.

His Marie shivered but just rolled over and buried herself into his chest. Logan ran his fingers up and down her arm trying to wake her up. It was then that he had heard someone trying to clear their throat. Looking up he saw that Alex bloke was glaring at him. Logan glared back.

"What do you want Summers?" Logan asked annoyed that Alex had invaded their privacy.

Alex just ignored the Wolverine and walked up to the bed and looked at Marie. Smiling he heated up his hands. He knew that Marie could feel the heat but was trying to ignore it.

"It's time to get up love unless you want to miss breakfast." Alex said

Alex could feel Wolverine glare at him. Ignoring the Wolverine Alex sat down next to Marie and saw that she was waking up. His little Marie smiled up at him and so Alex smiled back.

"Morning Sugar." Marie said to Alex

"Good morning sleepy head. I'll leave so that you can get ready Marie." Alex said standing up and heading to the door.

Marie smiled and watched as Alex walked out the door. Hearing a growl she looked up and saw that Logan was looking at the door with a scowl on his face. Scowling Marie sat up and wacked Logan on the back of his head.

Logan stopped growling when he felt a hand hit him at the back of his head and looked down at his Marie who was wearing a scowl on her face. His Marie then got up and headed to the shower. _'What did I do wrong? '_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts Logan got up and headed for the bathroom as well.

Alex was waiting outside Marie's door with his eyes closed. Hearing a giggle he opened his eyes. Standing there he saw Kitty and Jubilee.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked them both

"Like we just wanted to like wake up Rogue." Said Kitty

Alex smiled.

"She's awake." He said to the two

"So how is it that you know Rogue Alex?" asked Jubilee

"We go way back. I met her before her powers came into play. I went on holiday with my adopted parents one day and we ended up going to Mississippi. I had dragged one of my surfing buddies along and the two of us one day had decided to go for a walk. We walked the entire town and we were about to head home when I spotted Rogue leaning on her porch rail. My friend convinced me to talk to her and so I went up and talked to her. It was there that we became friends. Unfortunately I had to leave within the end of the week…" Alex stopped talking to take a breath but before he could go on he was interrupted by a southern voice behind him

"We however did keep in contact. Didn't you ever wonder who I was talking to on the phone when I first came to the mansion?" Rogue asked

"Like yeah. Rogue but we like respected your privacy." Kitty said

"So you have been talking to Alex the whole time you where here at the manor." Jubilee asked

Rogue smiled at her best friends and then looked at Alex and smiled at him.

"Yep; I told him of all my adventures here at Mutant High knowing full well that I could trust him." Rogue said to the girls.

"Like where is Wolvie?" Kitty asked Rogue

"He's in the shower." Rogue said

Logan had finished getting ready and so he headed to the door. It was there that he saw Summers standing way to close to his Marie and so he walked up behind his Marie.

"Shall we go to breakfast Darling?" He asked Marie whilst glaring at Alex.

Rogue jumped up in surprise at hearing Logan's voice. Looking behind her she smiled at Logan.

"Sure Sugar. Let's go." Rogue said wrapping one arm around Logan's waist.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	14. My heart is driving me to where you are

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**writer23****  
Aw, how cute, Logan's trying to figure out how to ask out Rogue.  
Uhh, Logan, just mumble out something semi-coherent and Rogue will love you for it. We're easily seduced by the guy, we don't need much. BTW This story never ceases to make me laugh. Thanks for the fun :) Oh, and I love the love triangle! Wait, make that a square! **_I'm glad cause I don't normally write humor stories since I tend to make a muker of the the story. I really am glad your enjoying it. :)_

**pinkdrama****  
looks like wolvie's not the only jealous one. havoc's getting a little green-eyed too, it seems. **_I'm glad your enjoying it :D Unfortunantly Havoc will fall for someone unsuspected!!!! Just a little insight in my story._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are  
****You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far  
****Be swept away  
****Enjoy the ride  
****You won't get lost  
****With your heart to guide you**

* * *

**My heart is driving me to where you are**

Logan had finished teaching his classes and was now located in Ororo's office pleading for her help and that was one thing he never did… But when it came to his Marie well that is an exception.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Ro… But I really need your help." Logan pleaded

Ororo looked at her friend and smiled. Never once had she seen Logan act like this… He was always too caught up in his pride to beg for help but now here he was standing in front of her begging for her help.

"What can I help you with Logan?" She asked him her smile not once leaving her face

"I wish to take Rogue out for a trip to Canada. I own a little shack there and I wish to take her there and ask her to be my girl." Logan said actually feeling slightly nervous

"It's about time…" Ororo replied to him

There was a pause between them as neither one wanted to say anything else. A knock on the door broke the silence. Sighing Logan spoke up.

"You can come in half pint, Yellow."

Kitty and Jubilee had been lounging around when Remy had told them that they were needed in Ororo's office; because Logan had wanted them. The two of them got up and started to head of to Ororo's office.

"Like what do you think Wolvie wants Jubes?" Kitty asked

"How should I know? Rogue is the one that knows what runs through Wolvie's mind." Stated Jubilee

"You're like right!" Kitty said

The two girls had reached Ororo's office and decided to knock just in case Wolvie was pissed off. Hearing Wolvie's voice come through the door the two opened the door. Ororo was sitting down in her chair with a happy smile on her face. Wolvie on the other hand looked twitchy.

"Like you like called for us Wolvie?" Kitty asked finally gaining confidence to speak

Logan sighed and looked at Ororo's face. She looked like she was going to burst out in laughter any minute.

Ororo couldn't contain her laughter any longer and so she full out burst in laughter. Calming herself a bit she looked at Logan and then at the two girls.

"You are asking the girls for help?" Ororo asked trying to contain her giggle

Logan grunted at Ororo and glared at her.

"Zip it Ro. This is bad enough. You know I would'nt ask for help even if I'm desperate. Rogue however is an exception. I need your help girls." Logan said looking at Rogue's two best friends.

Kitty and Jubilee looked at one another.

"Like you mean we aren't in trouble?" Kitty asked

"Thank heavens! Don't know bout you chickida but I really didn't want extra training in the danger room." Jubilee stated quiet relieved

That was it. Ororo couldn't hold in her laughter any longer… She had never laughed so hard before.

Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other and then at Ororo and wondered if she had gone mad.

"Like Prof are you like okay?" Kitty asked

Wiping a tear that ran down her face she got a hold of herself and looked at the two.

"I'm sorry. But with what Logan had told me earlier and with the two of you talking about detention I just couldn't help my self. Alright I am in control now. What are you looking at Logan?" Ororo said calmly

Logan was twitching his eyebrow. This was why he never begged for help… He was the almighty Wolverine for bloody sakes! He glared at Ororo.

"If you're done I would like to tell the girls why they are here Ro." Logan said

"Of course; go on Logan." Ororo said smiling

Logan sighed and looked at Rogue's best friends.

"I need your help." Logan stated

Kitty and Jubilee once again looked at each other. They were both shocked. Wolvie was actually asking for their help! This day should be written in the history books. Blinking simultaneously the girls looked back at Wolvie and then back to each other. Then back at Wolvie again. Jubilee decided to speak up for the two of them.

"What do you need our help with Wolvie?" She asked.

Wolvie sighed and paced back and forth. The two looked at each other again.

Logan stopped pacing back and forth. Looking at the girls he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I want to ask out Rogue but I don't know how to do it. I am going to take her up on a trip to Laughlin and Canada. As I have a little shack in Canada; but I don't now how to ask her out. That's what I need your help with ladies." Logan said to the two.

Kitty and Jubilee looked at one another and smiled; both thinking that it was about time that he asked her out.

"Like you should like give her flowers; Girls love flowers!" Kitty stated

"Yeah Wolvie, I mean I saw Rogue the other day looking at the Rose garden. I asked her what she was doing down their and she told me that she was looking at the Roses. She was near the White Roses. I think that's her favourite." Jubilee said with a smile

"So you think I should get her White Roses?" Logan asked looking at the two

Ororo smiled and then spoke up

"I believe that the girls are right. I once asked Rogue what her favourite flowers are and she responded by saying that White Roses where her favourite flowers. I also believe that you should get her a custom made dog tag as that is somewhat of a little thing between the two of you."

Smiling Logan finally knew what he should do.

"Thank you very much ladies for your help. Now Ororo do I have your permission to take Rogue out on a holiday? I know that you will need to find replacement teachers to take over for us. Is that going to be too much trouble?" Logan asked

Ororo smiled at her Logan and lent back in her chair and responded to Logan's question.

"I don't believe so Logan. You are free to take Rogue on that little holiday that you planned."

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	15. It’s a love story baby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**phantom-lass****  
Yay. Flowers+dog tags+a holiday+LOGAN = BINGO. Now that is a winner. Fab. I liked how you had him asking the girls for help so he would get it right instead of just doing his own thing :). Can't wait for the next update. Keep up the great work. :) **_Thanks for this review. I'm glad your enjoying it. :)_

**pinkdrama****  
aw! no! don't leave it there! it was getting down to the nitty gritty. well! now what am i gonna do with myself**_ LOL! Don't worry here is the next chapter!_

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

* * *

**It's a love story baby**

Rogue was sitting down on a couch. Remy was sitting in front of her shuffling his playing cards; Alex however was sitting beside her. Rogue curled up on the couch and rested her head upon Alex's shoulder.

"So you finally have fallen for someone else other than my little Rogue here." Alex said looking at Remy

Remy looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Oui mon ami Remy has."

Rogue smiled. _'It was about time.'_

"So Sugar who is she?" Rogue asked

Remy smiled and flipped over the top card of his deck. Looking down at the deck he saw that it was the Queen of hearts and so he picked it up and held it in his hands.

"Do we know her?" Alex asked

"Oui, mon ami." Remy said looking at the two

"So… Who is she?" Rogue and Alex said at the said at the same time

Smiling Remy answered his to closest friends

"Jubilee."

Rogue and Alex looked at each other and smiled.

"Finally!" They said at the same time

Rogue looked at Remy and smiled.

"Now all we gotta do is find Alex here a girl." Rogue said smiling

"Oh no Marie; don't even think about it!" Alex said waving his hands around

Remy looked at Rogue and smirked. Rogue looked back at him and smirked back.

"Guys!" Alex yelled

"Oh hey look Wolverine is coming this way" Alex said

Logan had finished up in the danger room. It had been a day since he had asked the girls for help and he had yet to ask his Marie out on that little holiday. Smiling he stretched his arms and then shoved his hands in his pockets. His Marie would be in the rec room around about now and so he started to head down there.

Logan was just about to open the door to the rec room when he realised that it was wide open. Looking to the couch where he assumed his Marie would be he saw that instead of her usually reading a book she was there with both the Cajun and that Summers bloke. Scowling he started to walk over to them only to grab part of the conversation that was taking place.

"So. Remy if yah found someone else that you like then why to you keep calling me yah dear?" his Marie asked

"Because Cheri; It pisses of the Wolverine and Remy loves to piss him of. Sides Cheri Remy needs tah give yah a nickname." Stated the Cajun

His Marie sighed and looked at the Cajun.

"Yah know. Yah really shouldn't continue to piss him of Sugar. Besides Remy; Logan doesn't like me in that way." Said his Marie

The Cajun smirked and then looked at Summers.

"You'd be wrong Cheri. The Wolverine is smitten with yah." Stated the Cajun

Logan looked shocked. The Cajun was actually helping him instead of flirting with his girl.

Logan decided to make his presence known and so he walked up behind the couch and spoke up.

"Darling can I talk to you."

His Marie jumped up in surprise and turned around. Smiling at him she then leapt over the couch and gave him a hug.

"Sure Sugar. Ah will see yah later boys." His Marie said looking at both the Cajun and Summers

Looking back he saw that the two of them were smirking and so he wrapped his arm around his Marie's waist and pulled her close to him.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	16. Best Thing I Ever Did

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**dulcesweet****  
aw what a cute clueless marie, my favorite. I love it when Wolverine is so vunerable. can't wait for the next chapter. **_Thanks... I have to say that I also enjoy a vulerable Wolverine and a clueless Marie...._

pinkdrama  
**interesting - the two firecrackers together...i hope they don't set anything on fire by accident!**_ You know I wasn't going to place Remy with anybody but I then read this wonderful story (I can't remember the name of it) where Remy and Jubilee were together and I decided from then on that they would make a cute couple._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**I could have been a loser kid  
and ran away and hid  
but it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever**

* * *

**Best Thing I Ever Did**

Logan had taken his Marie outside near the white roses since they were her favourite flower. She sat down on a bench that was located under a huge cherry blossom tree. The girls had insisted that everything was to be perfect when he asked out Marie and so earlier both Kitty and Jubilee had set up the area ready for when he would take Marie down there. Ororo had hidden the white roses he had brought earlier within the white roses so that no one could spot them and had made sure that no one would interfere when he asked out his Marie. And so now he was pacing back and forth trying to work out in his mind how to tell her.

Marie had sat under the massive cherry blossom tree pondering on why Logan had taken her outside. She smiled at Logan and watched as he paced back and forth. She had only once seen him this nervous and so she couldn't help but smile as he continued to fiddle with things.

"Sugar, why did you ask me out here?" Marie asked smiling

Logan stopped pacing as soon as he heard Marie speak to him. Turning to face his Marie he smiled at her and spoke up.

"I brought us out here because I wanted to ask you a question darling." Logan spoke with a nervous tone in his voice

"Oh? And just what did you want to ask Sugar?" Marie said her voice sounding curious.

'_It's now or never.'_ Thought Logan

Logan smiled at his Marie and reached down in the white roses. Seeing his flowers that he brought lying down in with the other white roses; he then picked them up and reached into his pocket were the dog tags laid.

Maire watched as Logan leant down and picked up a bunch of white roses from the patch of white roses and walk towards her with them. She also noticed Logan fiddle with something in his pocket.

"Marie darling before I met you I didn't think about anything else except booze and cage fighting. Then you came along and changed my life. You became my whole world. Somehow along the way the brotherly feelings for you started to change and well I'm no good at words so I'll just say it. Marie baby I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked really nervous

Marie couldn't think. This was exactly what she was dreaming for. Her crush on Logan had gone from being a simple crush to her actually loving Logan so much that his rejection would hurt lots… Finally pulling herself together she looked at the roses and noticed there was a box in them. Carefully lifting out the box she opened it and saw two dog tags there. Lifting out the dog tags she noticed that there was something written on them. Looking at them closely she saw the word Rogue on one of them and Wolverine on the other.

Flipping them over she saw an inscription written on the back, it had said… Rogue and Wolverine heart and mind bonded together forever. The inscription was on the back of the both of them. Smiling the biggest smile that she could plant on her face she leapt up and hugged Logan of course being careful not to crush the flowers. She then kissed him on the lips.

Logan was waiting patiently as he watched his Marie open the dog tags which he had placed in the middle of the flowers when she was not looking. He then saw a massive smile come on her face.

'_That's gotta be a good thing'_ Thought Logan

'_You don't say.'_ Preached his inner Wolverine

Logan then watched as his Marie leapt up. It took him a few minutes to register that his Marie was kissing him on the lips and so realising he kissed her back. It was a few minutes until they came up for air but when they did Logan smiled and spoke up.

"So I guess that means you'll be my girlfriend darling?" asked Logan

Marie smiled and replied to Logan.

"Defiantly Sugar; I've been waiting for you to ask me out." Stated Marie

"Well darling. I have one more question to ask for you…." Logan said smiling

Marie looked up at Logan and smiled.

"Oh? Now what would that be?" asked Marie

"Would you like to take a trip up to Canada with me? I have a little shack where the two of us can stay. We can stop at Laughlin city as well along the way. You also don't have to worry about teaching because Ororo has already found replacement teachers for us for when we go that's if you want to go with me darling." Babbled Logan

Marie smiled as she listened to Logan babble on about a vacation with just the two of them in a little shack. She leant up and kissed him on the lips to stop him from talking.

"Of course ah would love to go with you Sugar. When do we leave?"

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	17. On the road again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**pinkdrama**  
**aw! how sweet! and how cute that everyone helped him make his question special too! **_Thanks. That's what I was hoping for... Well ah am glad yah enjoying mah story.... *giggles* Sorry I felt like adding a southern touch to this review... :D_**  
**

**JacobBlack . JohnnyDiMarco . lover  
Aw I love it. Wolvie is so nervous and its adorable. You did a wonderful job portraying him. And the dogtags? So sweet. And very fitting :) **_Thanks soo much.... I have to say that I also love a nervous Wolvie... Well considering he harldy ever shows that he is nervous..._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

**On the road again  
just can't wait to get on the road again.  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
and I can't wait to get on the road again.  
On the road again  
Going places that I've never been.  
Seein' things that I may never see again**

* * *

**On The Road Again**

Marie was in her and Logan's room packing up things that she would need for the little trip that they would be taking. Hearing two coughing noises she turned around and saw Remy and Alex standing there by the door.

"So Cheri, what's going on here? Remy can see that your packing Cheri but the question is why?"

"Yeah Marie why are you packing" Alex asked

"Ah am packing Sugar's because Logan has asked me to take a trip with him back to Laughlin and then on to Canada where he owns a little shack where we will be staying." Marie said with a smile on her face.

Remy and Alex grinned at each other and then tackled Marie to the bed.

"So you're telling me that Wolverine actually got courage to ask you out." Alex said whilst lying half on top of Marie.

"So Cheri Remy be askin'... Faire nous avuons besoin de menace Wolverine?"

"Don't yah even think about threatening Logan Remy?!" Marie yelled

"The swamp rat's right Marie. You're like family to the two of us. So Remy and I will be threatening the Wolverine." Alex stated

Marie sighed and turned and looked at the door where Logan was now standing looking pissed off.

Logan had gone to let Ororo know that he was taking Marie out on the road trip tomorrow and he was now heading back to Marie and his room when he got there he had expected the door to be wide open but not to have the Cajun and Summers bloke on top his Marie. Trying so hard not to release his claws he saw that his Marie had finally noticed him. He kept silent since she was going to speak.

"So... Think yah two lugs can get of me?" asked his Marie

"Nope... don't feel like it Marie." Summers said

"Oui Cheri. Remy will when yah tell him l'un more thing..."

His Marie sighed. And then spoke up.

"Okay Remy... What is that one question that yah want to know?"

"How's Remy gonna ask out his firecracker? Remy has no clue whatsoever Cheri…." Gumbo spoke

His Marie giggled. And then smiled…

_'Never new Gumbo liked Yellow.'_ Logan thought

"You'll work it out Sugar…" His Marie stated with a smile on her face.

Deciding to let the other two know that he was here he spoke up.

"You ready to go darlin'?" He asked his Marie.

Marie sat up and nearly laughed at Remy and Alex when the two jumped up at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Just about, Sugar." She said to Logan whilst trying clamber of their bed.

"Laser ball… Think yah can get of mah bag? Ah want to get a few more things in there." Marie said whilst heading over to the closet.

Alex got of the bag and unzipped it so that Marie could place the last couple of things in there.

Marie grabbed the last items that she needed and zipped up her duffel bag. Heading over to Logan she smiled and turned towards the boys.

"Ah will see yah boys when ah get back."

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	18. We go were we like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**Courtney Summers****  
loved it! **_Thanks alot I am glad your enjoying it... :D_

**NessieBlack22****  
loved please add more soon **_Thanks :) Glad your enjoying it_

pinkdrama  
**i think it's sweet that they're concerned...but i really think it's more of the fact that they're nosy and just want to know what's going on!**

and how funny was it that they scattered when logan spoke up? _I'm glad your enjoying it... But yes your right... They were nosy but that's cause they were just concerned for Marie._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

We go where we like, we got over time.  
We get paid to rattle our chains.  
We go in the back, paint our money black  
Spend it on the enemy

* * *

**We Go Where We Like**

The two of them were now in Logan's jeep well actually Scott's jeep; driving towards the bar where they first met. They had driven for quite some time and Marie was now asleep her head resting on Logan's shoulder. The two were coming close to the bar when Logan heard sirens.

Looking in the mirror Logan saw a police car pull up behind them. Sighing Logan pulled over and waited for the police officer. Hearing a tap on the window Logan wound it down and looked out.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked

"Yes you can. Do you know how fast you were going?" asked the officer

Logan sighed as the officer peered his head in the car window. The officer turned his head and looked in the passenger seat where Marie was waking up. Logan noticed the officer's eyebrow move up.

Marie had woken up to the sound of the car stopping and so she opened her eyes and stretched her arms. Looking to where Logan was in the driver's seat she saw a police officer peering through the driver's window. Sighing Marie spoke up.

"What did yah do this time Sugar?" Marie asked Logan

Logan looked at her. The look on his face was priceless. Instead of laughing at him like she wanted to, she instead smiled at him.

"What makes you think I did anything wrong darling?" Logan asked Marie

"Because Sugar I know that look on your face. It's the look that yah use when yah in trouble with Ro." Marie stated.

The police officer by now was listening to the two argue, smiling he then spoke up.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you slide but I don't want to catch you speeding again. Understand?" He said to the man in the driver's seat.

The man snorted and glared at him. The woman in the car elbowed the driver and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry. He won't be speeding again; Right Sugar. Cause if yah do I'll tell Ro." spoke the woman

The man in the driver's seat slouched and glared at the wheel.

"Do you have to tell Ro darling? You know what she'll do to me." The man whined

"Yeah Sugar. Yah won't be able to teach the kiddies in the D.R room and yah will be threatened..." the woman said.

The man just slouched back and crossed his arms. Looking at the two of them he spoke up and smiled at the woman.

"Well then… I'll let you two be on your way but if I catch you again then I'm afraid I'll have to take your licence Mr…" he paused to look at the drivers licence. "Mr Xavier."

Handing back the man his licence he realised that Xavier was the name of the physic mutant.

"Go on mutant… I should warn you though there have been rumours of a mutant registration happening…" He stated.

The woman looked shocked and upset. The man on the other hand clenched the wheel and spoke up.

"Thanks for the heads up." Said the man; the man then looked over towards the woman and spoke to her.

"It'll be okay darling. Well we'll best be of. Thanks again for the heads up." Spoke the man.

The two then drove off…

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	19. Today was a Fairytale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**Brightfire15  
Great story. I loved it when Logan was jealous and told Remy to stay away  
from his girl.** _Thanks alot I am glad your enjoying it... I am sorry it took me so long to add another chapter but i didn't have much insperation until now. You can thank the Taylor Swift Fearless Concert for this next chapter cause it gave me tones of insperation :D_

**Courtney Summers  
****Great job! I love this story and can't wait until your next update! Post the next chapter soon! **_Thanks :) Glad your enjoying it... :D I am however sorry that it took me this long to post the next chapter however I hope that it was worth the wait_

**NessieBlack22  
****loved once again cant wait to read more of this wonderful story **_Thanks for the review :D I am sorry that I took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
fell in love when I saw you standing there  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale

* * *

**Today Was a Fairytale**

The two of them pulled up into a dingy old bar… It was the only bar that was located in Laughlin and therefore it was the bar were they first met. There was no snow around which made walking easier. Marie hopped out of the jeep and smiled at the site of the bar. Logan looked at his Marie and pulled her close to him. The two then started walking towards the dingy old bar.

"What happens if the Mutant Registration is real Sugar?" Marie said whilst wrapping her arms around Logan's waist

Logan looked down at her and took out his cigar.

"Then I'll make sure your safe Darling. There's no way I'm gonna let them get you Marie baby." Replied Logan

Logan opened the door for Marie; looking around he saw that nothing had changed. The caged arena was still located in the centre of the floor… At the moment there were not that many people here and so it wasn't as noisy as last time which is what he wanted. Marie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bar.

"Two beers thanks." Logan said to the bartender

The bartender looked up at the sound of someone speaking. It was when he looked up he saw that The Wolverine was here again and with that same young girl that entered Gilligan's Bar two or three years ago. There was no way that he would forget her innocent face. Right now there was a question that he longed to ask her…. What was she doing back here and with the Wolverine of all people? He passed them there beers and started cleaning the bench however he didn't drift far from them to make sure that the Wolverine didn't hurt the girl.

"Ah remember this place well Sugar. Yah were up there in the cage fighting and ah was sitting here scared out of mah wits." Marie said looking at the cage that was in the middle of the bar.

Logan smiled and thought back to when he was a lone traveller.

"I'd still be doing cage fights and I'd be travelling on my own if you hadn't jumped in the back of my trailer darling." Logan said with a smile.

"Ah remember yah had mah worried when yah started to drive of. Ah thought I'd have to find some trucker to take me to New York…" Marie said staring at the cage

Logan growled at the thought of his Marie scared because of some perverted trucker.

"There was no way I was gonna let that happen darling." Logan said still growling

Marie looked up at Logan and smiled; she then leaned in closer to him and hugged his waist. She thought back to the time when it was just her and Logan on the road. With Logan's hearing she heard a female voice scream Logan's name.

Logan had heard his name be called out and so he turned around to where he could here it. It was then he saw a woman that he hadn't seen in a long time. Emma Frost…

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	20. I Know He Loved You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**desy: It's a nice story and I hope you'll update soon, but your spelling is really distracting.  
It isn't that you misspell words, no, but you use entirely different words that would only SOUND the same if they were spoken. There are different meanings though. Only in this short chapter a few jumped me right into the face...**_:) I always tend to get confused with words that sound similar. Buut I try my hardest... Anyway thanks for the review._

e.g.: here and hear, site and sight, there and their...

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

I know he loved you  
a long time ago.  
Ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know

* * *

**I Know He Loved You**

Emma Frost had come in search of Wolverine to see if he would help her one last time. She expected to find him in a bar however the one thing she didn't expect was to find a little brat clinging to her guy! She was livid to find a snotty brat nosed kid snuggling into HER boyfriend! Standing there she could here what they where talking about.

"Ah remember yah had mah worried when yah started to drive of. Ah thought I'd have to find some trucker to take me to New York…" said the brat staring at the cage

Emma noticed the way her Logan growled and then pulled the brat closer to him. She was twitching at that and so she started to move closer to get Logan's attention. As she moved closer she heard Logan speak up.

"There was no way I was gonna let that happen darling." Her Logan said growling

She clenched her fists as the kid leans in close and hugs Her Boyfriend; not even realising that her fists had turned to diamonds. Releasing her grip she had decided to interrupt them and so she yelled out Logan's name.

"Logan!" She yelled

Logan looked up and she watched as his eyes grew wide in shock. As she moved closer she noticed that Logan was in a new leather jacket and he wasn't smoking on of his cigars for a change. All in all he looked hot! He still had that gruff appearance however it seemed lighter. His attitude toward the brat was overprotective and loving. It was obvious that the brat meant something to him and so she would be somewhat kind to the brat if only to get on Logan's good side. She smiled at Logan and gave the brat a good long stare.

"It has been awhile darling." She said to Logan making her voice sound so seductive.

Logan nodded at his ex girl. Emma Frost a long time friend and an ex girlfriend from way back. He had never told Marie about her though didn't know how to talk about his ex to his new girl. He knew he should have told her about Emma but it had never come up and now Emma was here in Laughlin. He didn't know how Marie was feeling but he had a whole range of mixed emotions in him. He was curios as to what she was doing here, he also was scared because he had absolutely know idea as to how Marie was going to act once she realised that Emma was once upon a time his lover.

"What are you doing here Diamondheart?" Logan asked

Emma frowned since the way he had said her name was as though he was questioning his soldiers.

"I came to ask of your help my wolf." Emma said with a grin

"Why do you need my help?" Logan asked

Marie watched as her boyfriend talked to some blond haired cheerleading bimbo. She was concerned since this Diamondheart was hitting on Logan though she was forever thankful that Logan didn't respond to Diamondheart's flirting. However she was completely annoyed that her boyfriend was ignoring her.

"The reports of Mutant Registration are real. They have at least a hundred mutants in there grasp." Diamondheart spoke

"No! This can't be happening!" Marie said upset

Logan looked at Marie and held her in his arms as she wept. He then looked at Emma and frowned.

"What can the X-Men do to help?" he asked

Emma smiled and looked at Logan.

"We need to stop them. We need to show them that mutants aren't terrifying and that we are here to protect them and keep them safe." Emma replied

Logan looked around him thankfully no one had over heard them talking. He then looked down at Marie and sighed.

"I want you to go down to Xavier's School for the Gifted and there you can talk to Ororo and tell her about this. Let her know that you know me otherwise she won't trust you." Logan stated

Emma looked at Logan and the brat.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked dreading the answer

"I'm taking Rogue on a trip. One that I won't come home to until it is over." Logan replied looking down at Marie

Emma scowled and stood up. She nodded to the brat but smiled at Logan.

"Well then I guess I am just going to have to wait at Xavier's until you arrive darling." Emma said seductively


	21. Love Is What You Make It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**desy****: Uhu, Emma and Wolverine...Hope you'll update soon**_ Yeah I figured they would be interesting to pair.... :D_

_**I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait but I have been so busy with my teacher's aide course... Anyway I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait...**_

**_Enjoy,  
_****_Lady Penelo Solidor_**

* * *

Love is what you make it  
so give it one more try  
Cause I get turned down when you're not around  
I just can't take it all

* * *

**Love Is What You Make It**

The two of them had driven for quiet some time and it was now 11pm Logan was getting irritated from all the idiot drivers out there that nearly killed his Marie thankfully though they had finally reached their destination… Logan's shack it used to be the only one in the area however it seemed that he now had neighbours; Sighing Logan parked the car in-front of his house leaving a sleeping Marie in the car as he opened the door. Turning the key he then pushed the door wide open allowing enough room so that he could get the luggage plus Marie inside.

As Logan walked back to the car he noticed that someone was coming outside from the other house. As far as Logan could tell it was a woman in her mid 30's or 40's and she looked scarily like Marie.

'_Bugger… She had better not be who I think she is.'_ Thought Logan

The Priscilla D'Ancanto had decided to go out for some fresh air since her holiday house was so stuffy. As she walked outside she noticed a car parked in-front of the other house and walking outside was a complete and utter hottie… If she wasn't married to her husband Owen she would have considered going over and flirting with him.

Priscilla watched as the man unloaded two knapsacks out of the boot and so she had decided that it was high time that she introduce herself to him.

Logan watched as the woman walked towards him and as he got a better look at her he noticed that she was defiantly a relative of Marie's.

"Need a hand Sugar." The woman asked seductively.

Logan looked at the woman and shivered. Marie would kill him if she knew that he allowed her mother to flirt with him…

"Thanks… Could you please take them to the front door?" Logan asked

"Sure Sugar." Priscilla said with a seductive smile.

After taking the bags inside Priscilla came outside and watched as the man lifted out a young girl that looked remarkably like her daughter.


	22. I Feel So Strong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**Brightfire15****  
Good chapter. Can't wait to see what happens next.**_ Thanks... Here is the next chapter for you ;D_

**desy****  
lol, Marie's mom flirts with her boyfriend!  
Can't wait what happens at the D'Ancanto-family reunion.  
Please update soon!**_ haha I thought people would enjoy that... The family reunion will happen in the next chapter ;D Thanks for the reivew :)_

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

* * *

I'll always be daddy's girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be daddy's girl

* * *

**I Feel So Strong**

Marie stretched her arms and opened her eyes. As she looked around she noticed that she was inside a house and not a car.

'_Logan must have brought me in.'_ she thought smiling.

As she tried to sit up Marie noticed that she was trapped in between Logan's arms and legs. Blushing she untangled herself and quietly tiptoed outside into the fresh air. She could tell why Logan loved it here… The place was so peaceful and calm; turning to the right she noticed another shack. The shack was very similar to Logan's one except that it kind of reminded her of home. Taking one last breath she wondered inside and headed over to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Logan woke to the smell of bacon and eggs which could off only meant that Marie was cooking breakfast. Smiling he got up and wondered out to the kitchen where he saw his Marie in one of his tops humming a tune whilst cooking breakfast. Sneaking over there he then got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making his Marie jump slightly.

Marie jumped slightly as she felt Logan wrap his arms around her waist. Smiling she turned around and placed her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Breakfast won't be ready for another couple of minutes Sugar so why don't yah go and smoke outside." Marie suggested

Logan smiled and grabbed one of his cigars that were on the bench.

"Sure darling…" Logan said leaning in for one more kiss

Turning towards the door Logan headed outside and walked to the car. He then breathed in the fresh air; the smile that was on Logan's face turned into a frown as he noticed that Marie's father had come outside and was now heading in his direction.

'_Bugger… First her mum now her dad… I should have known that I would have to meet her folks sometime soon.'_ Logan thought

"You must be our neighbour. My name is Owen D'Ancanto." Marie's father said with a smile

'_Charles please kill me know… Must answer her father but I don't wish to look like a dick-head in front of him since I intend to marry Marie in the near future...'_ Thought Logan


	23. Papa Don't Preach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker // Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**desy****  
lol, Logan has to make a good first impression to his soon father-in-law hehehe can't wait to read this and Marie's parents' reaction to A) see their mutant daughter after years and B) meet with their daughter's boyfriend, who might be old enough to be her dad.  
Please update soon with a longer chapter! Pretty Please!**_ Thanks here is the next chapter... The next chapter will be where they sit down and talk.. Or in Marie's father's case... Yell at Logan... ;D_

_**Enjoy,  
****Lady Penelo Solidor**_

* * *

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

* * *

**Papa don't preach**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet our neighbours…" Owen stated looking at the man in front of him

The man looked at him and blinked.

'_He must be in deep thought.'_ Owen thought

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Owen

Logan shook his head and realised that Marie's father was waiting for his reply.

"Huh? Oh sorry… My name is Logan Xavier pleased to finally meet you Mr D'Ancanto" stated Logan hoping that he would gain bonus points for when Marie's father found out about him and his daughter

Marie smiled and set the table for breakfast. Humming a tune she wondered outside just in time to notice Logan talking with her father.

'_Oh crap… What are my parents doing here?'_ Marie wondered

Taking a deep breath Marie headed over to Logan and smiled. Hopefully her father wouldn't recognise her.

"Are you coming in for breakfast Sugar?" Marie asked Logan

Logan looked up and saw his Marie standing there in his t-shirt. Smiling at her he nodded.

"Well then Mr D'Ancanto I believe we shall talk some other time. Breakfast seems to be calling." Logan stated smiling at Marie's father

Owen nodded and watched as the two wondered away realising that the woman was in fact his daughter.

"Marie D'Ancanto!" Owen yelled

Marie froze and looked up at Logan who was sweating at his brow. Turning to face her father Marie smiled slightly.

"Hi daddy…"

Owen frowned and glared at the man beside his daughter.

"Inside now young lady…" Owen yelled

Marie sighed and looked at her father. Hopefully all the yelling that he was doing wouldn't bring out her mother.

"Daddy…" Marie stated

Priscilla D'Ancanto had been inside cleaning the house when she heard her husband yell. Sighing she had hoped that Owen wasn't yelling at Mr Hunk… Placing the cleaning products down she got up and brushed of the dirt and headed outside; the moment she stepped outside her house she saw a teenage girl standing next to Mr Hunk. It wasn't until she heard what her husband was yelling that she noticed the teenage girl was in fact her own daughter.

"Marie…" Priscilla stated tears starting to flow down her face

Marie froze for the second time as she heard her mother's voice; turning she saw her mother standing there with tears flowing down her face.

"Hi mama..." Marie said quietly

Priscilla held her tears in for as long as she could… Rushing over to her runaway daughter she pulled Marie into a big hug holding her tightly.

"My baby…" Priscilla stuttered

"Mum… Can't breathe..." Marie said trying to catch a breath

Priscilla let go of her daughter and saw Mr Hunk standing in front of her.

Logan smiled and watched mother and daughter be reunited.

"Darling we had better get inside breakfast is getting cold." Logan said smiling at Marie

Marie turned to face Logan smiling she nodded.

"Of course Sugar. We shall see yah after breakfast Mama… I promise." Marie said turning to face her parents

Priscilla sniffled and nodded at her daughter who was being held by the waist of Mr Hunk.


	24. Untouchable Like a Distant Diamond Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker / Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I apologize for the long wait but **A) **I have been busy with finding a job and **B) **I have started a new story called Destiny :D

**Author Note 3:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**desy **  
**lol, Logan has to make a good first impression to his soon father-in-law hehehe can't wait to read this and Marie's parents' reaction to A) see their mutant daughter after years and B) meet with their daughter's boyfriend, who might be old enough to be her dad.**  
**Please update soon with a longer chapter! Pretty Please!**_ giggle.. Yeah... There reactions going to be good once I write it but alas it isn't in this chapter... Sorry for the long wait though... I do hope you enjoy it. :D_

**jenny14 **  
**awesome update soon **_Thanks :D Sorry about the long wait.._

_**Enjoy,  
****Lady Penelo Solidor**_

* * *

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you

* * *

**Untouchable like a Distant Diamond Sky**

It had been so long since she had seen her parents… She had hoped that her parents would understand her feelings with Logan and that they would denounce her marriage to David. She had never told Logan this because she was scared as to how he would react but from a young age her parents and David's parents had set an arranged marriage since they were toddlers.

She had never really been in love with David but he had been smitten with her and so she had went along with it for the sake of her parents… But now she was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Logan; and that was something she could not and would not take back.

Logan watched as Marie stood at the sink washing the dishes stretching his arms he walked up behind her and pulled her close to his body.

"Everything will be okay darling… Your parents will understand." He said placing his head on Marie's shoulder.

Marie sighed and placed down the dirty dishes; she then lent into Logan's embrace and decided that it was time to tell him the truth about David.

"Sugar… There's something I need to tell you." Marie stated as she wormed her way out of Logan's embrace and onto the couch

Logan cocked his head to one side and sat down on the couch beside her.

"What is it darling?" Logan asked looking rather concerned

Marie fiddled with the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled her knees closer to her body.

"Ah… Ah was… Ah what the hell. Logan sugar I was in an arranged marriage with David and I'm not entirely sure if it has been broken. Ah knew ah should have told you from the beginning but ah never expected to hear from mah parents since Ah left and joined up at the institute." Marie said staring at the hem that she was fiddling with

Logan looked up at his Marie in shock. Never had he assumed that she would have been thrown into an arranged marriage but here she was stating that she and David were to be wed in the future; he growled at the thought of his Marie marrying some… some… he couldn't even find a word for David.

"Why…" he croaked

"Why did you never tell me…" he spoke clearly this time

Marie shuddered at the sound of Logan's voice. She had never heard him sound like that.

"Cause ah was scared sugar. Ah never loved David… Ah just went along with it for mah parents sake. Ah knew that there was someone else waiting out there for me… Ah just didn't know who." Marie stated

Logan sighed happily knowing that his Marie had never truly loved that bloke but she had just gone along with it for her parent's sake.

"We gotta find out if they still have the form and if they would be happy to denounce it… I love you Marie and somewhere in the near future I know I wanna marry you." Logan stated smiling slightly at the sound of marrying his Marie

Marie's head shot up when she heard that Logan wanted to marry her in the future. Her eyes widened with happiness and longing.

"Ah like the sound of that…" Marie said smiling


	25. It's Too Late

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Marvel does

**Author Note:** This is a Challenge that I got of the Wolverine and Rogue website. I was just searching the website for fun and out of bordem when I decided to look at the challenge Generator when I opened it this challenge popped up.

**Wolverine/Rogue Challenge Generator**

**This generator gives you one situation and one object for your prompts. The rest is up to you.**

**Your challenge is:**

_Somebody's a matchmaker / Coffee Mug_

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank anyone who Favourited my story or just added it to their alert list also I would like to thank the following people who reviewed since the last chapter or two:

**desy **  
**Nice! Interesting idea with the arranged marriage.**

**Please update soon!** _Thanks... Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter... I'm also sorry if it brings you to tears... I was sniffling as I wrote this one but it was nessecary..._

_**Enjoy,  
****Lady Penelo Solidor**_

* * *

You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

* * *

**It's Too Late…**

Both Marie and Logan sat down on the sofa, both were fidgeting with there hands. Marie's Father sat in front of them whilst her mother brought refreshments out. Marie watched as her father stared Logan down trying to workout why his daughter was with a scruffy looking trucker. Marie sighed and fiddled with her gloves.

"So Marie sweetie… Where have you been since you ran away? Ah am sure the rest of the town would like to know… Ah want to let them know your okay." Marie's mother asked

Marie sighed and pulled her knees up on the couch. Sure the town wanted to find her… Though it was most probably to tie her up and burn her.

"Ah doubt that Mah… Don't think ah don't know what really happened the night ah left." Marie stated a tear rolling down her cheek

Logan eyed his girl and pulled her into a one arm hug. He then noticed a scowl on her fathers face but he ignored that. Marie was his main concern and right now his girl was upset.

"I don't know what yah talking about Marie…" her mother stated

"Yah right… Ah heard yah talk to the town. Mah window was wide open also… Ah saw the flames! Yah were gonna let them burn mah alive!" Marie shouted tears streaming down her face

Logan growled and realised that no matter how much he wanted to skewer her parents Marie would hate him forever.

"Marie honey yah have it all wrong." Stated her mother

"Do ah! Ah remember clearly what yah said that night! 'If yah will all hold on mah daughter's upstairs ah will wait till she is asleep then ah'll tie her up for yah.' How could yah let the townspeople burn yah only daughter for being different?" Marie yelled

"No… Marie we never meant that…" stuttered her mother

"Sure yah didn't! Just like yah never forced mah into an arranged marriage! Ah never want and never will Marry David! Ah don't like him!" Marie yelled tears streaming down her face

Marie's mother sighed and sipped her tea.

"Yah would learn to love him; Just like yah need to be controlled yah freak." Stated Marie's father

Logan had had enough of there outbursts and so frustrated he moved his arm from Marie's waist and released his claws which in return made Marie's parents jump of the other couch in fright.

"I thought when I met you… You would be as kind as Rogue but now I can see that you're the complete opposite. If I find either of you threatening my girl you're both going to be in a world of pain! I made a promise to protect your daughter from anything! That also includes idiotic parents!" Logan shouted

Marie looked at Logan with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Never had Logan voiced his promise to others. Marie watched as her father stood up and glared at Logan.

"Just who do you think you are? You have no right in telling us how we are to raise our freak of a daughter!" yelled Marie's father

Logan glared back at her father and growled.

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend! Trust me when I say that the government is going to here about this!" Logan growled

"As if the government could get word of this… I doubt you know anyone in the government." Scoffed Marie's father

Logan smirked and picked up Marie bridle style.

"Guess again… I do believe that you have heard of the secretary of mutant affairs. He has been on the news regularly." Logan replied smirking

"Marie… please say something… Ah am sorry…. Please don't leave us. We shall be better parents ah promise." Stuttered Marie's mother

Marie snuggled closer to Logan's chest and then mumbled her thoughts.

"It's too late to apologize…"


	26. Important Please Read

Hey all,  
I know that you all really, really want me to continue my stories but at the moment they are all on hold... I have only just gotten my life back in order and something has set it off again... The problem was that my girlfriends car managed to start smoking and I would have placed myself and good friend in danger as I ignored my girlfriends calls to get out of the smoking car because I froze up... All cause I froze up... two of us could have gotten majorly hurt as the moment we all stepped out of the car the car caught on fire at the bottom of it... So therefore Im still in major shock... This only happened Yesterday mind you... That is not all but I am being forced to see a counciler against my will and I am an adult. Granted this may help me but still forcing me to do something is not the right way of doing it so as you can see i have a whole lot of issues at the moment... and therefore I can't and am not in the right mind to continue ANYof my stories... I will be continuing them and finishing them but at the moment I just need some time to myself and to my girlfriend and friends...  
Regards,  
LadyPeneloSolidor...

Please, Please, please as much as I love your reviews stop asking me if I will continue my stories... I will continue them just not now... 


End file.
